The embodiments described herein relate generally to an electric machine, and more specifically, to an electric machine that includes an expansion communication module.
An electric motor controller, which may also be referred to as a motor drive, may include a communication interface used to, for example, program the motor controller, provide the motor controller with information from a sensor, and/or receive diagnostics information from the motor. The communication interface may include a serial port that allows for serial communication between the motor controller and a computer coupled to the serial port. However, a new motor controller must be designed and installed if any other type of communication with the electric motor is desired. The length of the development cycle and costs associated with designing and field testing a new motor controller may prohibit designing and field testing a new motor controller when a customer desires a new or advanced interface to an electric motor.